Impressions
by legnAosL
Summary: A Spirit Detectives daughter turned bad. She's on the hunt for her parents murderer, but fate has other plans. Captured by Koenma, she has the chance to uncover the past. But some secrets are best left for the shadows... [HIEIOC]
1. Feeling You

**Impressions **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Yu-Yu Hakusho, I just torture the smexii characters **

**Also, I do not own the lyrics to "I feel you" by Three Doors Down. I am simply not that talanted **

**Chapter One: "I Feel You"**

"_They gave me a life that's not so easy to live  
And then they sent me on my way..."_

It was a Tuesday, in Ningenkai, Hiei guessed, when he first saw her. She was swinging on a small red swing that hung from a giant Sakura Tree that was in the middle of a small playground that connected to a larger building. Her name, was Reese.

She had caught Hiei's attention, because she was the only one playing away from a large group of small ningens like herself. She was also the only one that had her shoulder length black hair pulled back into childish pig-tails. She wore a soft pink tank top with a small jean skirt and white sneakers, that had the curly little shoestrings hanging off them, so she would not have to tie them.

"_I left my love and forgot my dreams  
I lost them along the way_..."

Hiei watched her intently from the tall tree he was hiding in the shadows in. He watched as she stop pumping herself on the swing and allowed herself to come to a stop. Her small frail body slid from the swing and onto the rubber ground. Skipping, she went over to the large group of children. A huge smile was on her face. She first went up to the section that were of girls her age. Hiei went to the edge of the branch so she could hear what was being said.

"Hi. My names Reese. Do you mind if I play with you?" Reese asked this of course, with the huge smile that always adorned her face. Her two front teeth were missing._  
_

With sweeping glance from a girl that was larger then her, a curt reply was heard. "No"

"_Those little things you say  
When words mean so much.."_

Reese's smile never left her face, but a sadness that only Hiei seemed to notice crept into her eyes. "Okay. I'll be on the swings if you change your mind!" With a small wave she skipped back over her swing, climbed back on it, and began to swing again.

Hiei watched her. Why did the other children reject her?

"Children, Snack time!!!" A woman's voice called out around the playground over the children's laughter and screams.

All the kids went running towards the open door that lead into the building, Reese skipping there, already last in line.

As she grabbed her napkin full of saltine crackers and a spoon of peanut butter, she went back over to her swing, sat down on it, and licked the peanut butter from the spoon before touching the crackers.

As Reese enjoyed her treat, the girl Reese had approached earlier was coming up behind her. She tapped Reese on the shoulder.

"Hey Reese. I decided you can play with me. Since your not swinging on the swing, may I swing on it and you push?" The girl asked. Even from where Hiei was, he could hear the deceit dripping from he voice. .

Reese finished the cracker in her mouth and gave the girl a smile. "Sure!" She said, jumping off the swing. The larger girl climbed onto the swing, and Reese went behind her.

Reese gave the girl a gentle push to begin with, and suddenly the girl flew out of the seat, face planting on the ground.

A shrieking wail split the air.

"AHHHHHHHH! REESE PUSHED ME OFF THE SWING!!!!" More cries followed. Reese stood there stunned, her arms still out in front of her as if she was going to push the swing again.

A low growl came out of Hiei as he watched two women run over. One to the fake, crying girl, and the other one over to Reese.

"Reese Blood! How could you!" The other woman scolded as she grabbed Reese's arm and began to pull her over to a corner.

"But I-" Reese tried to protest, but was cut off from another loud wail form the other girl.

Reese swallowed hard as the teacher looked down at her with a glare. She sat Reese down in the corner.

Even though Hiei could not hear it, he could smell the salt from where he sat.

Reese Blood sat in the corner the entire time during recess.

Hiei slept in the tree while Reese went inside the large building. He awoke when a piercing ring ran through out the air.

On his guard, he watched as some small, some larger kids filed out through the main doors, all walking to either buses, or to their parents that stood outside.

Reese was once again the last one out of the mob. Her childish pigtails swung from side to side as she held the straps of her backpack. Hiei watched as her smile met her eyes for the first time that day, as she ran to a man.

"Daddy!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his legs. He gave the girl a small affectionate pat on the head, and then took her hand guiding her down the sidewalk.

"How was your day?" He asked the small girl. She smiled and rambled on about her day, Hiei following watching, and listening. from the trees. He had found his target. Finally.

"_You never back down  
And they all shy away  
You always listen to me..."_

As Hiei listened to the girl rambling on about her day, he noticed she left out the part about the girl denying her to play with her, and then framing her.

A small beeping tune made the girl stop mid-sentence about the dolls she had played with that day, and a small true, frown appeared on her face. Her father threw her an apologetic look.

"Work?" The small word the girl uttered held a million emotions.

Her father nodded. "Listen hunny, you know I have to go. Mommy's home waiting for you. You can get back yourself, can't you?" He paused as she nodded her head. "That's my girl. Love you. See you tonight!"

He kissed the top of Reese's head and ran off in the opposite direction that were heading. "Love you to Daddy!" She stood there and waved at his retreating figure until she could no longer see him.

"_And what do I get,_

_to get me through these sleepless nights?_..."

Hiei watched as she clutched the straps of her backpack tighter, her head hung on her chest as she began walking.

They were walking through a park now, well at least Reese was. Hiei was still following from the tree tops.

Reese suddenly lifted her head, as if in anticipation of something, and then started skipping. Hiei looked ahead from his perch, to see what could have gotten the girl in such high spirits.

It was an ice cream vendor.

Hiei sat in a tree, across from the vender as the small girl paid for two cones of ice-cream, and started walking again. One cone in each hand, she only licked the white colored one.

"_And what do I have,_

_to hold when no one's there to hold me tight_..."

Reese sat down on a bench that was near a lake. No one was around, and Hiei settled in a tree that was directly above Reese.

"You can come down now, ya know."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, wondering who the girl was talking to, until she looked directly up at him, locking his eyes with hers. He then noticed her eyes were a light shade of purple. Odd..

"Yes, you. The one in the trees whose been following me all today. Do you want some Ice Cream? I can only give it to you if you come down." She then moved her back pack onto the ground, so there was enough room for Hiei to sit down.

He dropped from the branch and onto the bench. Reese never looked at him as he did this. Her only interest at the moment seemed to be the heavenly white goodness in her hand.

"How did you know I was there?" Hiei asked gruffly as he settled down into the bench.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just sort of...felt you. Want your ice cream now? Hurry before it melts."

Hiei stared at the onna, and then took the ice cream from her hand.

"_And what do I see?, _

_The only thing that gets me through this,_

_is what I feel and I feel you_..."

Hiei glared at the sticky, dripping, cold, "Chocolate Ice Cream" that Reese had called it. Hesitantly, he stuck his tongue out and tasted it, as he had seen Reese do.

That was where his addiction had begun. He then licked at the ice cream, as if it was his last meal for awhile.

"So what's your name?" Reese asked as she took a bite out of the cone.

Hiei stopped for a second to answer, he paused, and then answered. "Hiei"

"Hiei..." Reese repeated, allowing it to roll off her tongue. She nodded in approval. "Hiei. I like it."

Hiei started at the small onna next to him. He bit into the cone, as she had done. "Were you judging my name?" He asked.

Reese finally turned her head towards him and smiled. "Of course. A name is a very important thing!" She exclaimed.

"And what if you hadn't liked it?" Hiei asked with a small frown. His 'sweet snow' as he had now dubbed it, was gone. And he wished for more.

Reese studied his for a moment, and then handed Hiei the rest of her cone. "I would have nicknamed you of course" She said softly.

Hiei stared at the onna, trying to figure her out. Eyeing her once more, he took the rest of her cone, and continued to eat it.

She smiled as she watched him, and leaned back on the bench, watching the clouds pass overhead.

"Onna...that girl at school...why was she-"

"Mean to me?" Reese cut him off as she sat back up, offering him a small, sadder, smile. He nodded and finished off the ice cream.

She sighed and jumped up off the bench and pulled her backpack onto her back. "Walk with me?" she asked, and then left no room for argument as she began walking in the direction of her house.

Hiei growled aster the onna, but let out a soft "hn" and followed her.

"_And this ain't no bed of nails  
But there not roses just the same _..."

"I'm not normal" Reese started off the conversation like that. Hiei stuffed his hands in his pockets, and waited for the onna to continue.

"I...see...yes, I guess that's the best way to explain it, I see things people can't. People's...aura's. I guess are what they're called." Reese trailed off into thought. '

Hiei looked at the onna. She was a ningen, and only at the young age of, 7, Hiei guessed, was she so intelligent.

"Well anyways, I used to tell people what color their aura was, and they'd...freak out. That was how I first began my reputation. Then one day, a man came by and started talking to me. His name was Nick. He was really nice. When I introduced him to my teachers, they all told me no one was there. It was then that I realized I could see and talk to...ghosts." Reese paused in her story as she looked up at Hiei, who had his eye brows raised.

She laughed a little and then smiled. "You must think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Hiei shook his head. "Hn." He figured since there could be demons, there might as well be ghosts.

Reese sighed. "Well, you're the only one. I convinced my parents that I do not see them anymore, but everyone else... won't accept me." A forlorn look came into Reese's eyes. And for a second, Hiei felt pity for the girl. But only for a second.

"_God this road sure can be long  
Another endless day,_

_another seven hundred miles that'll take me further from my home_..."

"Why don't you fight back, onna?" Hiei asked as they came out of the park.

Reese laughed. "And what would be the use of that? It would just get me more in trouble. And besides. Why should I punish them for something I can't understand? Just because I'm different and they won't accept me, even though they should, its just because they don't understand. And they're afraid. No one should be punished because they are scared."

Hiei scoffed, but saw the logic of the girl. Even though she was young, her wisdom surpassed his in years.

"Wise of you onna. Age is not everything, you are proof."

Reese smiled. "Thank you, Hiei. That meant a lot."

"_Those little things you say  
When words mean so much_.."

"You know..." Reese ventured as they continued walking. "You're the first person I have talked to that hasn't run away, or called the people in the white coats. Thank you, also, for that." Reese smiled Hiei's way.

"Hn"

Hiei only believe Reese, because he himself had been told that spirits ghosts do exist. It could also be the fact that he was a demon himself.

Reese suddenly stopped, and turned to face Hiei. He stopped and faced her as well. He then noticed the height difference. She was a head shorter then him.

"Why?" Reese asked, wanting to know for all the world, why he was the one should being, that listened to her. And possibly believed her.

"_You never back down  
And they all shy away  
You always listen to me..."_

Hiei raised an eyebrow at the onna, and then continued walking. "Hn. Baka onna."

Reese watched him for a few seconds, and then giggled. She ran to catch up with himand when she did, she jumped up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

It stopped Hiei frozen in his tracks.

"Thank you, Hiei. For believing me. Even though you won't tell me why you do..." Reese trailed off.

Hiei was trying to mask the heat that was spreading to his face.

Reese looked towards the setting sun, where her house sat just beyond that. "I have to get home now, Hiei. It was nice meeting you." She looked towards Hiei, and found he was gone.

"Hm. What a strange man" Reese concluded as she walked up the hill towards her house.

"_And what do I get,_

_to get me through these sleepless nights_..."

Hiei quickly found Reese's house. After going over the hill, there was a small path way that lead to a small cottage on the out skirts of town. No one else lived near. Hiei walked up to the front door, and tried the handle. It was open.

He walked in and shut the door softly behind him.

A small tune met his ears. A woman was in the kitchen cooking. It was Reese's mother. He drew the Katana from the confines of his cloak.

"Reese, dear, is that you?" The woman called out, her tune stopping She came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.

She instantly saw Hiei. She frowned.

"Oh. Sorry dear. Are you a friend of Reese's? Is she here?" Her mother asked, a small smile lighting her lips.

Hiei closed his eyes for a split second, and then re-opened them.

The woman never saw the flash of the Katana. He granted her a swift and quick death.

Cleaning off his Katana, Hiei headed off in the direction Reese's father had taken off in.

He closed the door behind him. Knowing the woman's head that was rolling farther away from her body, still had the soft smile on it from thinking of her daughter.

"_And what do I have to hold ,_

_when no one's there to hold me tight_.."

Reese smiled as she saw the smoke pouring out of the chimney from her home. It was small, but it was home. She inhaled the delicious aroma in the air. Even from so far away, she could smell her mother's delicious cooking. She only hoped her daddy would be home to enjoy it to.

As she took her time to her house, she felt Hiei's presence again, but only for a small second, and then it was gone. Curiosity got the best of her and she turned to look over her shoulder, and found nothing.

Shrugging, she continued on.

"_And what do I have to hold,_

_when no one's there to hold me tight_..."

Reese's thoughts then went to her new friend she had met today. Hiei.

She had felt his powerful gaze on her when she had gone on the swing. He had been sitting in a branch in the large oak tree over the playground of her school.

The first thing that had gotten her attention to him, was his strange Aura. His main aura was a light reddish blue. Almost a purple. It seemed as if two different auras were conflicting against each other.

She had never encountered that before. But to top it off, it seemed as if his strange aura was tinged with black. That was what had stumped her.

The second thing that caught her attention was the fact he was sitting in a tree. But she hadn't dwelled much on the fact, seeing as she did it many times to. And the final thing that caught her attention, was the fact she seemed to be the one that held his _total attention. _

That had been the clincher.

Reese was glad he had followed her and that she had been able to talk to him. She had made her first friend.

And with a blush she remembered giving him the small peck on the cheek. Maybe she should leave that out when she told her mom.

Reese turned the brass knob, and opened the door, a smile lighting up her features.

"Momma I'm ho-"

Reese took one look at her mothers decapitated body, and fell to the floor.

A scream that made the dead turn in their graves shook the setting horizon.

"_And what do I see?_

_the only thing that gets me through this,_

_is what I feel and I feel you_..."

Hiei felt the scream rattle his bones as he took his Katana from the dead body of Reese's father.

He had forgotten Reese would see her mother. How could he have made a terrible mistake? His mission was to not harm the girl, but her parents.

His mission was to not also talk to the girl. To late for both.

Hiei closed his eyes in regret, and plunged his Katana into the blood soaked grounds. He fell to his knees, the sword being the only thing holding him up.

He knew the girls life had just gone from bad to worse, and he had been the cause of it.

A weird feeling tingled from his chest to his face.

"Good work, Hiei Jaganshi. You have earned your bread." Hiei never turned to face his boss, the leader of the gang of thieves Hiei had been taken in by.

"Hn" Hiei mumbled.

"Return with us to Makai, and join us in a feast of the great fall of Spirit Detectives" Hiei's leader commanded. Hiei nodded and got to his feet, heaving his Katana out of the ground and walking towards the portal.

With a pained look, he watched as Reese's fathers blood soaked into the ground, and lifeless eyes looked up into his.

Hie heart went out to the girl, and he jumped through the portal.

"_I know what you're going through now  
Believe me I live this_..."

Reese closed her eyes as she finally made it to the scene where the 'presence' had taken her.

To her fathers murder scene.

She was parentless. The only people she loved, were gone. She was abandoned, hopeless, dreamless, and unloved now.

She was a lost cause. A disaster.

She was parentless.

Reese's small frame racked with sobs as she threw her body onto her fathers cold dead one, soaking herself in his blood. She prayed to see their ghosts, but she would never get her wish.

After hours of crying, her tears stopped, though the skies now cried their own.

One last tear fell. She had no one.

"_And what do I care to get me through these sleepless nights_"

She was alone. Utterly and absolutely, alone.

"_And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight"_

She felt his presence still. Their murder's presence. She felt him. But did not know who or what was him. Because certainly, a human could not have done this. No. No, it had to have been a demon.

A glint to her left caught her eye. It was the presence.

She lifted her hand to the small crack in the ground, and fished through the puddle till she held something in her hand. The presence was over whelming her now. She opened her small palm.

It was a black tear shaped gem lined in blue.

She held it close to her heart, and wished with all her might, this presence would just go straight to hell.

She could feel him.

And it killed her.

**She would kill him.**

"_And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this is what I feel _

_and I feel you."_

* * *

**A/N: tell me if i should continue or not? it will take an entirely different way in the second chappie **

**thanks **


	2. A Goth Boys Wet Dream

**Impressions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho... sadly ::tear::**

**Chapter Two: A Goth Boys Wet Dream / 15 years later**

* * *

"Gah!" Hiei shot out of the branch he was sleeping in, almost tumbling to his fall. Quickly snatching out a hand, he grabbed the branch and steadied himself. He took deep calming breaths.

_Dream. Just a dream. _

The thought did nothing to calm him. Of all the things he could have dreamed of, he dreamt of the thing he was most ashamed of.

Reese.

"Hn. Please Hiei. It's been15 years and you still haven't let go..." Hiei looked out at the dimly lit park he had spent the night in. It looked almost like...

"And still talk to yourself I see."

Hiei only twitched his head slightly as his red haired friend pulled himself up onto the branch Hiei was on.

"And I see fox, you are still as nosey as ever."Hiei retorted, watching the sunrise.

Kurama chuckled lightly. "Is this a good day for you, Hiei? I think this is your highest word count for the year."

Hiei shot a look over his shoulder at Kurama, and leapt to his feet. "Talk fox, or find yourself unable to."

Kurama allowed an amused look to come over his face. "That threat was short and to the point..." Kurama raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Kind of like you, Hiei."

"FOX!!!" Hiei drew his katana, planning on going through with his threat.

Kurama leapt gracefully from the branch and landed on all fours on the ground. "No need to get grouchy, Hiei."

Hiei glared at him from above. "Hn. What has you in such high spirits today fox?"

Kurama shrugged. "Koenma wants us both for 'intimidation'"

Hiei glared at the rising sun. "Scary demons scaring demons. Of course only Koenma..."

Koenma stared down at the woman infront of him. Even in such a hopeless situation as she was, she still had the nerve to look intimidating and the attitude to go along with it.

"Who do you work for?"Koenma locked his teenage hand behind his back as he gave his meanest glare to the girl who was chained to the wall.

The girl smirked and with the small allowance she was given to move with the chains attached to her wrists, she put her hands behind her head. "My Boss"

Koenma cocked his head to the side and began pacing in front of her. "Who is your boss?"

She gave him a Cheshire smile. "The one I work for."

Koenma sighed. And there began another round of circle questions.

"What is your name?" He tried, a pleasant smile on his face.

She shrugged her shoulders. "The word by which people address me."

Koenma smacked his forehead, losing his composure. "And, pray tell, what is the word by which people address you?"

There was a hesitant pause. "Reese." The name drifted form the girls lips in a whisper. As if she was speaking an ancient language, something foreign.

Koenma took his head away form his hand and looked back down at the girl. "Was that a straight answer...Reese?"

Reese shrugged again. "I was just tired of you calling me, girl, bitch, and killer in your head or to others."

Koenma cocked an eyebrow. "You can read my thoughts?"

Reese smirked. "No. But what else would you call me since you don't know my real name. And I was only guessing on bitch and killer. Now that you've confirmed it once I get out of her I'm kicking your ass all the way back to your daddy." Reese's features on her face had changed softly while she spoke. The smirk drifted from her face into a small frown. Her eyes slowly slitted into cat like eyes, giving her an evil demeanor.

Koenma suppressed a shudder.

"Who do you work for, Reese?"

She simply looked at Koenma through shadowed purple eyes, a silent promise she would extract her revenge hidden on the tops of her eyes.

Reese then took on a vow of silence for the rest of the interrogation.

"So...explain to me again why you got us in the dungeons of Reikai?" Yusuke drawled sarcastically as the rest of his team followed behind him.

Koenma sighed as he turned right down another hallway in the maze of dungeons. "We have captured a murderer who has been killing of Makai officials and Reikai as well. We believe I was the next target on her list. We captured her early this morning and have kept her in a cell-"

"Did you say 'her', as in it's a female?" Kuwabara cut off the Reikai leader at this new revelation.

"Yes, she. Now may I continue? Thank you." Koenma gave a stern look at Kuwabara while Yusuke snickered and the other two members of the team rolled their eyes. "We've tried to find out who she works for, the reason for her slaughters, and who she has killed and who was next. The only answer she has given us was her name." Koenma said no more as guided the team down a series of steps.

The team paused and shared looks. Kurama was the one who spoke up. "And what is her name, Koenma-san?"

Koenma looked over his shoulder to his team. "Reese"

Hiei tripped slightly over his own two feet at the mention of the name. Only Kurama noticed.

Reese looked around her prison. How big it was, or even what the cell was made of she could not tell because no light entered the cell. It was pitch black.

Reese mumbled curses under her breath as she slipped the key she had taken from the 'Almighty' Koenma into a space between her toes. She closed her eyes then and lifted her foot up near the lock that held her hands chained to the cell wall. She couldn't see anything anyways, so eyes would be cause for distraction.

_I need to get out of here...Master needs me. _The thought passed through Reese's mind and she put her heart into unlocking the lock. If she could unlock herself, her swords and knives along with her trusty gun were against the wall across from her. Not that she could see them, but she had heard the metal hit the cell wall when Koenma had set them down.

Reese cursed as she moved her foot wrong and the key slipped out from her toes and clashed on the ground, far out of her reach.

"Fuck." Reese cursed out loud in the cell and banged her hands against the wall.

Her cell door opened.

_Damn I should have tried that first..._

Koenma walked in along with four other persons she didn't recognize.

_Annnnddd here the intimidation squad. _The sour thought crossed Reese's mind as light flooded the room. Reese blinked and allowed her eyes to adjust. She eyed the key that was resting just out of reach. She glared at it. _Traitor..._

Koenma slammed the door shut and the 5 bodies filled up the room. The cell wasn't as big as Reese had first thought it to be. She didn't like it when she was wrong.

"Reese, I hope you rested well..." But by the frown on his face and the way he was eyeing the key on the ground, he knew she hadn't.

Reese locked her eyes on Koenma, a promise of revenge.

"Right, these boys here are Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke will be conducting questions, but I'll warn you. They're not as nice as me." Koenma was going to continue with his threat when Reese's eyes suddenly left him and jerked to his far right where the team was standing.

Her eyes were locked on Hiei, who was leaning against a wall, his crimson eyes locked with hers.

"Holy shit, this is like a Goth boys wet dream" Yusuke was the one to say it.

Reese ripped her eyes from Hiei onto the Yusuke one. She growled as lowed as she humanly could. She knew what he was talking about. The black corset with the red tank top on along with the skin tight black leather jeans she had on and her being chained up, she knew it was anyone dark and twisted fantasy. She took pride in looking dark with such a small form. She did not take pride that other people would mention it. Out loud.

"Fuck you" Reese hissed the words through her teeth and glared at the boy, her eyes holding another promise of revenge against him.

Yusuke smirked. "I'd say when and where, but I don't do criminals."

Reese hissed again, a rage now building behind her eyes. "I meant it as an insult, dumb ass. And I don't do lapdog's anyways. To much slobber."

Yusuke bristled at the lap dog comment. "I'm no ones lap dog!"

Reese let her rage settle and concentrated on a small smirk to play her features. "Really? Are you not at Koenma's beck and call? Sounds like a lap dog to me..."

Kuwabara laughed and slapped Yusuke on the back. Yusuke shrugged him off and glared at the onna. "At least I'm not the one chained up."

Childish. Very childish. Reese rolled her eyes and settled her gaze back on Koenma. She wouldn't argue with the idiot. You never argue with an idiot. They just drag you on down to their level and beat you with experience.

"How did you capture me?" The question was aimed at Koenma. He paled.

"Well uh interesting story..." Koenma fidgeted but said no more.

Reese glared at him.

"Wow. No wonder you need us Koenma. Your letting her control the questions." Yusuke rolled his eyes and shoved Koenma to the side. He then went and kneeled down infront of Reese, far out of her reach. "See, this is how we should do it." Yusuke then grabbed Hiei by the arm ,and tossed her infront of Reese. "Hiei use your cool eye. See done?" Yusuke crossed his arms, looking smug.

Reese glared at the demon infront of him. He glared back.

"Well fuck." Reese was the first one to speak, and before she could stop it, a small smile graced her features. Hiei scowled. "You haven't changed a bit, if only your working for the wrong person now."

Hiei snorted. "Not by choice, I assure you."

4 jaws hit the floor. "You- You know Hiei?"

Hiei stood up and turned his back on the onna. "She does not 'know' me detective. I became acquainted with her when she was younger." He turned to look over his shoulder. "And no, you do not know me, onna."

Reese smirked. "Oh, Hiei. I know a lot about you, Forbidden Child. Outcast of the Koorime, and wielder of the Jagan and the Black Dragon. Your aura hasn't changed, if only a tiny bit. The darkness is still there, an overlaying hint, but it has dispersed some. You have found some happiness in your life, if I'm not mistaken, but your aura is still mixed, so you have not found true happiness. You regret your past decisions, and can not let them go. One in particular sticks out, and no matter what you do, you can not face it. Must I go on?" During her rant, Hiei had turned and stared openly at the onna.

"How do you know this?" He asked, while everyone else was left in the dark. They had no idea what was going on.

She smirked. "I have spent 15 years honing my skills. I can read aura as well as any book. It only takes the right amount of skill and practice."

"So you can read auras? You can probably see ghosts too..." Koenma trailed off deep in thought. His eyes widened then, and stared at Reese. "Your...You're a necromancer?!"

Reese smirked. "Reese Blood, Master Necromancer, Queen of the Dead, at your service."

Yusuke and Kuwabara started heading for the door. "You have a necromancer in Spirit World, I'm outta here" Kuwabara lagged behind, but followed Yusuke.

"Wait" Kurama's voice was like silk steel. "Necromancers control dead bodies with a spirit. There are no bodies here for her to put her magick, Yusuke." His eyes flashed to Reese. "But you wouldn't put your magick into them, would you Reese? You're a Blood. The magick is in your blood, not your soul. You would need to give them your blood, much like your parents had to." Reese scowled at him, but nodded.

"Do not speak of my parents, Kitsune. It would bode ill for you to speak of matters you know nothing about." Reese struggled against her restraints, but could not break them still. Her magick was depleting.

"Koenma, this should have happened 15 years ago if I'm correct" Kurama faced Koenma.

Koenma looked confused. "What should have happened 15 years ago?"

"You should have lost your 2 best Spirit Detectives, Reese's parents, If I am not mistaken"

Gasps and one hiss were let out around the room. It was only Hiei who did not react, but instead went and stood with his back turned to Reese.

"Of course. The Blood mates. They were the best damn Spirit Detectives I've ever had, until Yusuke. But Spirit Detectives then weren't allowed to have families, and I would have known if they had a child." Koenma accused., looking at Reese.

She shrugged. "They kept me in Ningenkai." As if that would explain everything.

Koenma shook his head. "Doesn't matter. They were Spirit Detectives. I had my eyes on them 24/7. There's no way they could have gotten..." Koenma suddenly paused. His eyebrows furrowed. "OH for the love of.."

Reese narrowed her eyes. "You took a nap, didn't you? That day you called me father. The day he and my mother were murdered. You took your eyes off of them. You don't deserve the title as Reikai Prince."

Koenma steeled his eyes. "You have no right to judge me."

Reese smirked, but it held no amusement. "And what right do you have to judge me?"

Koenma closed both his fists at his side. "I am Koenma, Prince of Spirit World! Only one person out ranks me, and that is my father. I have every right to judge you!"

Silence rang thorough out the small cell. All eyes were on Koenma.

"So because you were born, you have a special right to _judge_ anyone with lower rank then you?" Yusuke drawled, his sentence ending with a glare at Koenma.

Koenma unclenched his fists, and went back over his words. "Wait- no. That's not what I- I mean..."

Kuwabara scoffed. "No one has any right to judge anyone. I'm outta here"

Yusuke threw one last look at Koenma, then followed Kuwabara out the door. Koenma followed after his best Spirit Detective, trying to reverse what ill effect he had caused.

Kurama shook his head. "I'd better take my leave. Kami knows I'll be the peace keeper once again." Ignoring Reese, Kurama threw a smile at Hiei. "Are you leaving with me?"

Hiei hesitated at the unspoken question. "Hn" He turned away, his back to Kurama.

Kurama smiled, but nodded. He ignored Reese, and followed the prince-ling and his fellow friends out the door.

Suddenly, it was only Hiei and Reese in the cell, Reese still chained up. Hiei stood infront of Reese, just barely out of her reach. He stared at her, as if reading her deep thoughts, and darkest desires.

Reading thoughts...

With a sudden realization as Yusuke's words came back to her, she realized he could be doing just that. With a metal shove, she closed the gates to her mind, and closed out Hiei. He scoffed when she did this, and turned to her weapons and the key that were lying against the wall, and just like him, they were out of reach.

"Your manipulative."Hiei said finally.

Reese smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment from you."

Hiei threw her a look over his shoulder. "You've changed." He took a step forward, and his foot was standing on the key. Reese eyed it.

For a moment, neither moved. Reese waiting to see if Hiei would slide the key over to her... or lose all hope. Hiei, deciding what to do.

With a swift movement, the key slid out from Hiei's foot and crossed the room to the opposite side of where Reese sat.

Curses that would make any demon blush ran through Reese's mind, but she did not let her annoyance show. Instead she rolled her eyes. "Your teammates childish ways are rubbing off on a certain someone, I see."

Hiei didn't react to the comment, but instead picked up her gun, her knives and all but her own sword and then melted all of that in his hands, into a pile of melted goo.

Reese's eye twitched.

Hiei let the goo plop to the floor.

Reese snapped her teeth at him.

"Show me how much." And suddenly Hiei was gone, the door was closed, and Reese was once again, left in the darkness with no company but herself.

Reese sighed. "Stupid fucking arrogant small sized fire demons. Always think their better then everyone. _Show me how mu-uchh_. Yeah, I'll show you. Then shove my sword so far up your..." Reese's ranting reached deaf ears and she finally mumbled off as she plotted in the darkness on how to get out of her four walled hell.

She would show the arrogant demon what-was-what, one way or another.

* * *

A/N: I really like this story for some reason. Hey, Maybe I'll stick with a story! Imagine that! LOL

Thanks for reading!


End file.
